


cursed

by skyboundinc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyboundinc/pseuds/skyboundinc
Summary: HNNNNNNN this shits super old.





	cursed

"Oh, my gawd." Jake's eyes flew open as the grown man pounded loads of cum in his ass. "Fuck! I'm gonna fill you all the way you stupid slut! Scream for me!!" The man commanded. Jake felt his stomach expand. "Oooooh! OOOOOO Mah GAWD! IM CUMMMiNg!SHiT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jake eyes rolled into the back of his head. The man pulled out and reached for his wallet. He pulled out $500 and tossed over Jake's soiled body. "Now that's a good bitch." When Jake woke up, his ass was being pounded by an extremely large man. The pain was so intense he began to cry. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of ya." The large man smiled, showing his gold teeth. Jake grabbed onto the sheets, his knuckles turning white. It took a while, but finally, the pain melted away. Jake moaned and pleaded for the man to come. "Master, please...Get me pregnant! Oh, my gawd just PLEASE COME!" The large man smirked at the request. He simply nodded before going faster into Jake. When the man came, Jake's vision went white. He couldn't feel his legs. All he could feel was his incredibly tight stomach. The man picked up Jake's limp body. "Your mine now, you fertile bitch..." Jake just nodded as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

 

Tom couldn't see a damn thing. He just felt shackles around his wrists and ankles. Suddenly, something was shoved in his mouth. "Mmm!" Tom started to gag on whatever was in his mouth Whatever clothing he had on was being cut off. "Mmm!" Tom heard dark chuckles and pants being unzipped. "MMMM!" Tom felt a thick penis enter his ass. He realized that he was gagging on a dick. "Mmmmm!" He felt the dick in his mouth tense and shoot cum down his throat. The man pulled out of his mouth. Tom felt some of it come back up. "Aww, Baby can't handle it? Suck on this!" Tom's mouth was invaded was something plastic. Meanwhile, his bottom was being assaulted by another man. He could feel all the hands beginning to roam his body. "I think he can take more." "You sure?" Tom panicked as his legs were spread wider. "NNNNNNn" Another penis was shoved inside of him. "Holy shit, he's fucking tight!" "I really thought it wouldn't work..." They shoved themselves balls deep into Tom's ass. "What if he gets pregnant man?" "His father is a politician. Soon as he hears about it the kid would be gone." Tom panicked as they went faster and faster. Tom felt himself get hard. "Wow! He's really kinky! Good thing we caught him and not his sister!" One of the men grabbed his hard shaft. Tom moaned into whatever was in his mouth. He was hypersensitive, making him cum easily. The two men grunted as the were about to cum. Tom's head thrashed around. When the two men came, his belly bloated immediately. "Fuck" "We can't send him home like this" Tom felt the two men pull out and unlocked his shackles. One man pushed down on his tummy, making cum leak from his ass. "Jeez, man what did we do??" "It doesn't matter" The men picked up Tom's soft, delicate body and wrapped it in a dark sheet. The men took the boy placed him in the car. "Well, you're home now." They placed his body on the front porch and rang the doorbell.

 

 

Fuji felt his face flushed as the helpless teenager was molested by the older man. 'Shit...I shouldn't be turned on by this.' Yet, he continued to watch. Meanwhile, John moaned as the man had his way with him. 'Fuck...Just get this over with.' The man, Jay Bobby, quickly thrusted into John's hips. "Ah!" Came from Fuji, on the other side of the glass. His face flushed in embarrassment. Jai Bobby chuckled while John merely stared. "You can breed him if you want, Prince." "Uh...Uh...Okay." Fuji came over and opened the door. He walked to John and looked into the deep forest eyes. 'Fuck! He's in fucking heat, no wonder...' Jai Bobby smiled at the 'prince and backs away. Now John kissed the prince's ring and murmurs: 's: 'Let me bear your children, your majesty."' Fuji began to bend John until his ass was facing him. "Oh, Grod..." Fuji pushed the tip of his dick into the slave. "Ah!" John screamed and gripped the table in front of him. The prince was simply, enormous. Fuji grabbed the boy's hips and thrusted. This went on for JAI booby's enjoyment. Fuji gripped John's hips and bent down to John's level. "Who your daddy" P-prince you're my daddy." Fuji groaned as his seed spurted into John's body. John felt warm all over. He felt the prince pull out and stroke his hair. "Ssssshhh, it's okay" John stared into the prince's eyes."What's your name?" "The name my mother gave me was John." The prince smiled. "Then I shall call you John." The prince carried John off to his royal bedroom. Jay Bobby grinned and gave the royal a thumbs up.

 

Tsuji stared at his clone. "You want to what?" "Have a contest!" Gin giggled. "What kind of contest?" "A drinking contest! Loser has to listen to the winner all day!" Tsuji thought of his options: Get harassed by Gin all day, Let Tomoko experiment on him or Order Gin to stop bothering him. He agreed. Later that day the 'twins' sat at two long tables. Each table had twenty glasses of water. "This is JUST water right?" "Yup! Let's start!" Takahara held a flag and brought it down. "Start," He said uninterested. The two teens began gulping down the small cups quickly. Tsuji was ahead by 3 cups and only had 5 cups to go. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" The teens stop at Tomoko's outburst. "That's not water. That is all I'm saying." Tsuji glared at Gin who put his hands on his stomach. "I don't feel so good..." Gin's face was flushed and his long white shirt began to rise. Tsuji's eyes were glued to Gin's belly. "Moooommmmyyy, what's happening?" Tomoko walked up to Gin a placed a hand on his tummy. She gasped. "I think you drank the remains of a slime monster I caught a while back." Tsuji gulped. He hated those retard slime monsters. He placed a hand on his own slowly expanding stomach. "This blows..." Gin rubbed small circles on his belly. He groaned loudly. "Tsuji. I'm scared." "Of what?" "This is my first time, Tsuji! I don't know how to feel about having monster babies...Ow!" Gin felt a kick in the lower right of his belly. Tsuji felt his own belly rumble with activity. "Tsuji! I-I-I think it's time!" Gin's belly looked like it was breathing at a fast pace. His expression was of true horror when his water broke. "AAAAAAUUUUUgGGHHHHHH!" Gin screamed as his belly tightened. The belly itself dropped a few inches. "Tsuji, am I going to die?"  
"You're not going to die...It will really hurt though. I promise you won't die though." Gin looked absolutely terrified as his legs were spread wide. PLOP PLOP PLOP Tsuji looked away horrified as Gin began birthing the little slime eggs. "Aaaa....No! Tsuji, it feels weird..." Tsuji sighed and looked over to Tomoko. "Why haven't I gotten any bigger?" "You probably drank something else." She smirked as she rubbed his back. Tsuji's belly shifted down, his belly button popping outwards. Tomoko laughs as Tsuji's face flushed in anger. "Ugggh, FUCK!" His gravid fertile belly touched the ground. Tsuji gasped. as he felt Tomoko's fingers slide over his sensitive skin. "S-s-Stop it..." he moaned as his water broke. "Hehehehe, it's coming..." Tsuji gasped as he heard hissing. He felt something poking his hole. It was wide, so he thought it was an egg. He was wrong so, so, wrong... The head of beast slithered out of Tsuji's body, it's body was wider and thicker than its head. "What the?" "Awww you had a snake~That's so cute!" Tomoko cried. Tsuji gasped as the snake kept sliding around the lab, the rest of its body still within him. "This is gonna be a long night..."

 

 

 

 

Masato peeked inside the doorway. His fathers, Dean and Skylar were watching television. He gulped as he pulled down his sweater, concealing his small baby bump. He felt incredibly hot since it was the beginning of summer vacation. Dean noticed his son and paused the show. "Masato! Don't just stand there! Come inside!" Masato slowly shuffled into the living room. Skylar noticed his son's bump but quiet about it. "Uhh Dad, Pops I have to tell you something." Dean looked excited. "Oh Oh Oh! What is it?" Masato looked down and said lowly: "I'm pregnant" Dean leaned in. "What ya say, kiddo? I didn't catch that." "I'm pregnant" "What?" "I'm pregnant, Dad" "You're what?" Masato gritted his teeth and lifted his sweater. "DAD I'M MOTHERFUCKING PREGNANT OKAY!? OH MY GAWD, DAD YOUR SO STUPID SOMETIMES!" Masato huffed as he ascended up the staircase. "Wait Masato!" Masato looked down at Dean. "Yes, Dad?" Dean looked up at his son with big eyes. "I'm gonna be a grandad?" "YES, DAD. YOU ARE SO BRIGHT, DAD. NO, REALLY YOUR LIKE THE SMARTEST GUY I KNOW." "OMG Really!?" "NO!!!"

 

Mitchell groaned loudly. His head was pounding and he was extremely exhausted. He was in a classroom? He looked around. "Holy shit" Majority of the classroom was covered in blood and organs. In the middle of it, all was some type of monster-bird. It had red-orange feathers and was very large. It slowly approached Mitchell. Mitchell scooted back to the wall. The bird began to transform. Its feathers began to shed to reveal a fierce woman with long flaming hair. "You. Boy." Mitchell's phone began to ring, the caller ID showing William's face. The woman reached for the phone and crushed it with her hands. "You're perfect." She pulled him up and kissed him. This kiss lasted a full five minutes. Mitchell felt something go down his throat. When she finally let go, his stomach felt full. How strange. The woman went to the window and said: "I'll pick them up at dawn." With that she squawked, turned into a bird and flew. He got up and headed to the nurse's office. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a syringe. He brought the needle close to his stomach. "STOP" He looked outside the window and saw thousands of birds. "WE WON'T LET YOU HURT THE PRINCES" Mitchell, terrified grabbed a scalpel, scissors, and some gauze and ran. The birds burst through the window and began to chase him. Mitchell ran to his only safe haven. The basement. He quickly descended to a basement classroom and locked the door. No windows in the site. He was safe. For now. He looked around and found some alcohol to disinfect the tools with. The door soon began banging and banging. "DO NOT KILL THEM" The birds said in one voice. Mitchell had no time to lose. His belly was starting to bloat. "Fuck." He stuck the scalpel in his gut and began to bring it down. He winced att the pain and began to pull out the eggs. All five of them. They were really tiny since they were premature. He swore some of the birds' eyes glowed red. The flock soon disappeared and Mitchell sewed himself back together. He cautiously looked around. No one. He went upstairs to find the bird woman glaring at him. "You. Where are they?" He pointed downstairs. She quickly ran down the staircase. Mitchell was on the bus and he heard him. She screamed in agony. And he was the cause of it.

 

 

William ordered a slice of regular pizza. The cashier groaned in annoyance. A few minutes later, he was given an olive pizza. "Hey, I ordered plain-" "Sorry Bud fresh out of plain." Will frowned. "You could have picked them off!" The cashier rolled her eyes and smacked her gum loudly. Will looked down at the pizza. It couldn't hurt to try something new. As he bit into the pizza, the walls of the pizza shack began to decay and rot. The cashier grew a sinister grin. William did not notice because now he actually liked the flavor of the pizza. He smiled at the cashier before leaving the shack, he didn't notice a damn thing about anything. As he was walking home he decided to call Mitchell. "Please leave a message for..." William frowned. He walked to the park instead. He sat on the swing set. "Phooey. I wonder where Mitch is..." William's eyelids felt heavy. He yawned, slowly drifting to sleep. His belly slowing rounding out. "Mmm" William woke up to evil green eyes. "Hello, idiot! Welcome to your end!" It was a nice cashier lady. "Oh hi, Ms.Cashier lady!" She slapped him. "Ow!" "How stupid can you be!? You're carrying a demon for fuck's sake!" William looked at his round tummy. "So that's why I feel heavier!"The woman slapped her forehead. William noticed he was back in the pizza shack. "I give up! Your way too stupid! I don't the prince to be dumb like you!" The woman wailed, pouring magic on William's stomach. His belly became flat once again. "Awww..." "JUST GET OUT!"

 

Bryant moaned. He wanted more. So much more. The hormones in his mind were out of control. His belly already had tons of marks across it. He already had the monster's children but he still wanted more. He rubbed himself against the monster. It pushed him away with its yellow tentacles. He tried again and the tentacle knocked him out cold. When Bryant woke up, he was in his room, alone. He frowned, he was not packed to the brim with children. He screamed into his pillow. 'I just want the sensation again' He pulled out his laptop and began searching. He felt himself almost lose hope until he found an ad. 'Need your darkest desires fulfilled? Make a contract with a demon today!' He clicked on it and the whole screen went black. A screen with a bunch of names appeared. Bryant scrolled through the names, confused so he scrolled back and clicked 'Aspen'. The window closed and his room became silent. Bryant felt a hand on his shoulder. A man with strange horns and a bloody smile was behind him. "So loser, what do you want?" Bryant's face flushed. "I wanna have your babies." He whispered. "Okay then, let's get started then" Aspen simply put Bryant to sleep. "I'm way too old to have kids. But I can make you feel like your full of kids..." Bryant's knuckles turned white. He moaned and begged the men to fill him. That the did. He was soon packed to the brim with cum. "Uh, I'm so full..." Aspen popped into his dream. "Are you sure?" "Yea, I couldn't possibly fit anymore..." "Wrong" The setting changed and he was in a lab. Aspen was dressed like a doctor. "Start fertilizing my lab rat." Bryant's belly was bloated. He put his hands to his sides and screamed. "OH MY GOD! IM GOING TO-" and everything went white...

 

Keyshawn felt his pants get wet. 'Now is not the time, baby...' He thought as Toma kept ranting on and on about her problems. "K-chan? Are you alright?" "Yeah....No, I'm going into labor." Toma gasped as she went to collect supplies. Keyshawn discarded his sweats, leaving his lower half naked. Toma came back, dressed as a nurse. "Seriously?" "Shut it, I'm trying to help!" He breathed in, and out slowly as the books taught him. "Keyshawn! I think I see something! " Toma cried. Keyshawn felt the raw need to push, so that's what he did. "UrrrrrgggghhAAAAAAAAA!" "COME ON KEYSHAWN YOU CAN DO IT!" Keyshawn felt the head beginning to crown. "OHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK GETTT IIIIIITTT OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTT" Toma felt the head brush against her fingers. "Ewww!" "WOMAN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IT OUT!!!"  
Keyshawn soon felt shoulders poke out. "Uuuuuhhh..." Keyshawn felt the rest of the baby slide out. "Oh, my gawd...Keyshawn, she's beautiful!" Toma wrapped up the little girl. "She's perfect...." Toma handed the baby to her best friend. "Ooo wow, she is perfect..." "So what's her name?" "Her name is going to be Clarissa."


End file.
